Battle of Duris
Battle of Duris is one of many battles in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series. Originally travel to Asvarre in aiding Prince Eliot to stop Asvarre Civil War, Tigre and the 2 Vanadises (Mila and Sofya) also stumbles upon Roland and the Navarre Knights who happens to be aiding Princess Guinevere for their same goals. In spite of the bitter rivalry between both siblings, both factions reluctantly teams up with each other as they have to fight against Torbalan (who also known for his human alias named Lester). Background The Guinereve-Brune, and Eliot-Zhcted fleet originally planned to base themselves in Duris, an important port town close to Brune. Unfortunately the town has been taken over by Lester, who not only commit atrocity in the town with his army and pirates, but also control a sea dragon. Brune force settled in alternative port of Laedd, while Zhcted in port of Ovisgart. After Tigre finished her mission to take over Fort Burham, the fortress is attacked by Lester. Witnessing the inhuman strength of Lester, as well as how Milla's Lavias is neutralized by unknown force, Tigre and the two Vanadis convinced Eliot to allow negotiation with Brune force. Roland, understanding the danger of Lester's expanding force, and agreeing with Tigre's opinion that Lester's inhumane act is unforgivable, tried to convince Guinevere to accept the offer. Battle Initiation First battle In the first phase of the war, 2000 Zhcted troops under Ludmilla and 1500 Asvarre troops under Hamish attack the Duris town northern defense wall. At the same time, 4000 Brune troops under Roland attack the western wall. Lester's force, consisting his army, subjugated army of Duris, and pirates, is approximated as 2000 men. 15 Asvarre ships under Guinevere and Will, watch over from the sea. Sofya is also on board to observe something that has been bothering her. The northern wall force is confronted by Lester, whose brutal act quickly send Asvarre troops running in fear. Even Mila is unable to do much because Lavias once again become like inanimate spear. They are spared as Lester pulls back after his victory. Defeated, the Zhcted-Asvarre troops retreated, forcing Brune troops who already begin to capture the walls to also retreat or risk getting isolated. On the sea, three Asvarre ships are provocated by Lester's pirates, and ends up destroyed by sea dragon together with one pirate ships who failed to retreat. Casualties from the Zhcted troops are around 50; Asvarre at around 100, partially from getting crushed by retreating allies; Brune suffer under 30 casualties. They realized, Lester has been using the sea dragon to stop attack from the sea. Lester is a single fighter rather than commander. In battlefield, he can quickly spread terror throughout his enemy. Knowing this, the Vanadis decide the best way is to attack from the sea. Sofy also noticed a red light controlling the sea dragon. Second battle Two days after their defeat, the coalition force started another attack. 1500 Zhcted troops, 2500 Brune troops, and 700 Asvarre troops prepare themselves on more than 30 ships waiting outside port of Duris. The rest of the force are stationed in grass plains north of the town. Tigre, Mila, and Sofy, is on the Zhcted flagship Dolbrum, trying to approach Duris' lighthouse. To distract the sea dragon, Will sent unmanned ships loaded with whale oil towards Duris to keep the sea dragon busy. At the distance of 300 Alcene, and the sea dragon noticing them, Tigre release an arrow charged with Lavias and Zaht's power. The first arrow is held by red force from the firehouse, but second arrow blew away the top of the lighthouse. The sea dragon immediately disappear after the lighthouse is destroyed. The Dolbrum leads coalition fleet to enter Duris port, while the soldiers and pirates are late to respond because they're too shocked from seeing the lighthouse's top getting blown away by black light, and how the sea dragon is no longer protecting the port's entrance. Led by Roland and the Vanadis, the coalition force quickly pushed back the Duris troops, until Lester came forward to fight against Durandal, "Spear", "Staff", and "Arrow". With Lavias and Zaht disabled, and Tigre's arrow not posing any threat to Lester, they are left with Roland fighting with the monstrous strength of Lester. Lester who transformed into Torbalan, cause the soldiers from both sides to run away in fear. Torbalan managed to defeat Roland by unexpected attack with his horns. Both Vanadis are also no match with their Viralt's power sealed, and fell unconscious by shockwave emitted by Torbalan. At critical time, Guinevere shows up with the Caliburn, which is proven to have power to hurt the demon. Roland who has regained consciousness, returns to help Guinevere. Tigre asked them to help cut the chains around Torbalan's waist. Tigre noticed the demon has been trying to protect the chains. His observation hits the mark, as after Durandal destroyed the chains, Lavias and Zaht immediately came back to life and give their power to the Black Bow. Torbalan managed to hold the charged arrow, but with Guinevere cutting his arm, and Roland severed his body, the arrow quickly destroyed the demon's head, killing him. Torbalan's defeat marked the end of the battle, although the survivors of Duris and coalition force still have to control the arson by Lester's followers. Aftermath Eliot was killed when he walks alone in Duris after the battle. The murderer is Vranch, a Legnica mariner whose son is killed during Eliot's attack in Leitmeritz. Vranch managed to hold himself twice when meeting Eliot, but the third time, he can't hold back. This caused a big problem, because Zhcted force are now like mercenaries who lost their client. Mila as a commander, gives punishment in place of Sasha. Vranch is to throw away his name and never return to his hometown for 10 years because he "failed to protect Eliot from assassination". To Zhcted, it would be more convenient to say Eliot is killed by an imaginary assassin rather than by Zhcted troop for private vendetta. Losing Eliot, the Zhcted force are in bad position because they no longer have anyone to support. The best choice is to support Guinevere, because she has royal blood. But just supporting her will weaken Zhcted's position, a fact that the Asvarre Princess should have also realized. When Guinevere came offering Zhcted to support her cause, Sofy revealed that she already has a Plan B. As emissary, Sofy has also made friends in Asvarre. Before the campaign, she has sent letters to some nobles in Asvarre to lend their support. Sofy threatened Guinevere that Zhcted plans on supporting coalition of aristocrats who has been neutral in this civil war after Eliot's death. After a private negotiation, Zhcted agreed to support Guinevere, although it is not yet disclosed what terms are forced to the princess. The neutral nobles are invited by Sofy to temple of Galahad, one of the Knights of Round Table, where Guinevere stands to inquire their loyalty. The nobles bow down and swore their loyalty. For them, the princess standing in front of them is like second coming of the Conqueror Queen, Zephyria. Trivia *This is one of few battle that takes place at both land and the seas. Navigation Reference